Rose Petal Romances
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Francie is getting married! Will Syd and Vaughn be next? Please Read and Review! Chapter 4 is now uploaded! FINISHED!
1. Francie's squeal

Disclaimer: I don't own The Alias Show or any of the characters. Except for the ones that I make up.

Sydney woke up with a start. For a minute she just laid there listening and wondering what had woke her up.

Suddenly she heard it, a woman's shrieks.

Her heart beating fast, she jumped up out of bed, and raced for the door.

A quick glance at the clock confirmed just what she had thought, it was the middle of the night.

Sydney opened the door slowly, and winced when it squeaked.

If someone was out there, she didn't want to alert them that she was coming out.

The woman was quiet now.

Slowly, Sydney crept to the living room where she could here the TV going.

Peeking around the corner into the living room, she saw Paul and Francie sitting on the living room couch. 

Paul was this guy that Francie had met at her restaurant opening.

The two of them had been dating ever since.

Sydney had never seen Francie so happy. She was glad Francie had found someone.

Now coming out from behind the corner, Sydney marched into the living room and demanded to know what the shrieking had been about.

Paul started to apologize, but Francie cut him off.

"Paul asked me to marry him!" She squealed in happiness.

A huge grin replaced Sydney's frown. "Oh, Fran." She said as she hurried to hug her best friend. "I'm so happy for both of you."

Paul grinned, and got up to turn the TV off.

Sydney looked at the set, and saw that the movie she had left, to head to bed, during the middle of, was still on.

"Man, that's a long movie." She commented.

Paul looked puzzled for a minute, and then started laughing. "Syd, you only went to bed an hour ago."

Sydney glanced at him in surprise, and then her eye's darted to the clock.

"Wow, you're right. I didn't realize, but anyways Congratulations you two."

Paul and Francie smiled at each other happily.

Suddenly, Sydney noticed the size of the ring that Francie was wearing.

"Wow! That's a rock!" Sydney said, as she grabbed Francie's hand.

Francie giggled, "I know. But it wouldn't matter what size it was. I love him to much to care."

Paul smiled at her. "I love you too honey. But I better get going it's late, and I have to work tomorrow."

Francie stood up and walked him to the door. "Goodnight." She called softly as he headed to his car.

"Goodnight." He replied.

Francie returned to the living room to find Sydney on the sitting on the couch waiting for her.

Francie sighed happily, as she sank down onto the couch beside Sydney.

"We can discuss wedding plans tomorrow Syd. I know that you're tired."

"_She has no ideal how tired_." Sydney thought. She had just gotten back this morning from a mission. Her flight had been twelve hours long, and that had just been the return flight. She was exhausted.

But she smiled at Fran and said, "Alright, but before I head back to bed I want to know one thing."

Francie looked at her curiously. "What?" she asked.

Sydney regarded her seriously. "Are you sure?"

Francie looked equally serious. "I'm positive."

Sydney sighed in relief, and stood up to head back to bed.

But before she left, she grinned widely and said, "I have one more question."

Francie just lifted her eyebrows and widened her eyes slightly as if to say, Well get on with it.

"Do I get to be the Maid of Honor?" 

Francie started laughing. "Of course you do. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They embraced and Sydney headed off to bed with a smile on her face, and a giggle in her throat.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue? Please keep all reviews G rated, with no cusswords implied or bleeped out with stars. Thanks


	2. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters, except for the ones that I make up.

The next morning, Sydney hauled herself up out of bed.

She was still really tired, but she had a meeting with Vaughn.

After their meeting she could relax.

She had the week off from Sd-6 and from the CIA.

Right after her meeting, she was going home to start discussing wedding plans with Francie.

Sydney walked quietly into the warehouse and smiled at Vaughn.

He smiled back at her.

"What's up?" he asked. 

Sydney sighed. "Franice is getting married."

Vaughn grinned, making his dimple appear.

"That's great. Is it Paul?" he asked.

Sydney had told him all about Paul.

"Yes, it's Paul. He asked her last night while they were watching a movie. She woke me up with her shrieking. She's ecstatic."

Vaughn chuckled softly, and then started looking through some papers to see if he had anything to discuss with her.

Sydney watched, as he bent his head over the papers and started shuffling them.

She sighed softly to herself and wondered, "_Will Vaughn and I ever get to date, or get_ _married like Paul and Francie_?"

Sydney sighed again. 

Suddenly, Vaughn looked up and smiled. "Yes" he said.

Sydney visibly started. Had she said that out loud?

"Yes what?" She asked with a shaky smile.

Vaughn looked puzzled at her weird behavior.

"It's just that, your sigh sounded like a 'Will it ever get better sigh?' So, I was saying yes. As in, yes it will get better."

Sydney gave a small, nervous chuckle. "Okay. Thanks. Do we have anything to discuss?"

"Nope, not really. Well except for, enjoy your week off" Vaughn said with a smile.

"Thanks again. And believe me I'm definitely glad for some time off. Although, I'm sure it's going to be all about wedding plans this week" Sydney said.

"Oh, speaking of wedding plans, Francie is waiting for me. I had better get going." Sydney said as she glanced at her watch.

"Okay. And have fun with those wedding plans." Vaughn called as she hurried out the door.

Vaughn sat in his car, thinking for several minutes after Sydney left.

As he started up his car, and pulled out he said, "I wish that it could be mine and Sydney's wedding that Syd and Francie are planning."

Then he sighed and said, "If only!"

When Sydney arrived back home, she found Francie sitting at the kitchen table. Bride magazines, wedding, and bridesmaids dress catalogs were spread all over the table.

"Hey Fran. Where did you get all of those?" Sydney asked as she laid her car keys down, and took a seat at the table.

"Some from the library, and some I bought" Francie said.

When she looked up at Sydney, her face was glowing.

"_I wonder if I'll ever be that happy again, as happy as she is right now_." Sydney thought to herself.

Francie jerked her out of her thoughts by squealing, "Sydney, I want to go look at dresses. I know that it's really soon to look for them, since he just asked me and everything. But, I've already picked the color that you're going to wear.

"Francie, that's great but you haven't even decided the date for the wedding.

What if you change your mind about the colors and stuff?" Sydney asked.

Francie looked stubborn. "I am not going to change my mind. I want you in green. Please let's go look."

"Ok. It's your wedding. But who else is going to be in the wedding party?" Sydney asked her.

Francie smiled at her. "Just you and Will. Will's going to be Paul's best man, and you'll be my maid of honor. We decided that we don't want a big wedding. We want a small one, with just family and close friends."

Sydney smiled. "Okay, sounds good."

Snatching her car keys back up, Sydney grabbed Francie's hand and said, "Lets go shopping!"

Giggling wildly, they raced for the car.

Seven hours later, in the twelfth store they finally found both of their dresses.

Sydney's dress was emerald green satin that sparkled when the light hit it just right.

Francie's was the traditional white. It had a belled skirt, and sheer sleeves that ran all the way down both arms. The entire dress had beads sown on and sparkles.

Next, they found a veil and tiara. Francie looked like a princess when she put it all on.

They both sighed with delight, paid for their selection of stuff, and headed home to fall into bed.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words. Thanks.


	3. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

After finding their dresses, the week seemed to speed by.

Before Sydney knew it, it was time to head back to work.

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, Sydney continued working, meeting with Vaughn, and helping Francie plan her wedding.

At each meeting, Vaughn noticed that Sydney seemed more tired every time he saw her.

He expressed his worry about this to her, but she just laughed and told him not to worry. 

She was tired, but it was a good kind of tired. It was the kind of tired, where you knew that you had accomplished things.

But even after Sydney reassuring him that she was all right, and not to worry, Vaughn still worried about her.

He knew she was trying to do too much.

But at least the wedding was only like two weeks away.

He wasn't sure of the exact date.

Still, Vaughn wished that he could do something special for her.

One week later, Sydney was sitting in the warehouse waiting for Vaughn.

She couldn't believe it. He was actually late for a change.

So, she just sat there thinking about the wedding and worrying about Vaughn.

She also had tons of things to do for the wedding. It was only a week away!

Suddenly, Vaughn burst in.

His hair was all disheveled, like he had been running his hands through it.

Sydney knew that was something he did when he was worried.

"Vaughn" she cried, jumping up and looking at him with frightened eyes.

He was grinning like a mad man.

"Sydney" he shouted, grabbing her up and twirling her around.

"Vaughn, stop and put me down! What happened?" she screeched.

Looking sheepish, he dropped her back down.

Taking a deep breath, to calm himself, he looked her square in the eyes, smiled and said, "Sydney we're bringing Sd-6 down in one week!"

Sydney's vision blurred with tears. "Oh! We've almost done it! Wait, did you say in one week? What exact date?"

After he told her, she sighed heavily. "Vaughn, that's Francie's wedding day. I can't miss it. No matter what the reason."

Vaughn stopped smiling for a minute, and then got a small half smile on his face. "Well, that's a good thing. Nobody wanted you or Jake there. It would be too dangerous. So, now both of you have a perfect excuse not to be there when it come down. Wait, your dad is invited to the wedding isn't he?"

Sydney rolled her eyes. 'Of course he's invited. So I guess everything is working out for the best." 

After hugging him, she turned and left.

When Francie's wedding day came, she was still glowing with happiness.

She and Sydney had gotten dressed in the back room of the chapel.

Sydney left Francie alone with her mom and dad, who had flown in for the wedding and went to find her own dad.

She found him sitting outside the sanctuary.

"Hey dad" she said quietly.

"Hello Sydney. You look nice," he said with a hint of a smile.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here. I was afraid that you would try to find some excuse to be there."

Jack glared at her. "That would be stupid and irresponsible, both of which I am not."

"Sorry dad" she said meekly.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple review button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show, books, or anything pertaining to the show or its characters.

A/N: Here's an update! Please remember to REVIEW! This will be the final chapter of this story. I do not watch Alias anymore and have not for a while so I will be finishing the Alias stories that I have already started on here, but that aren't finished, but I will not be writing anymore new Alias stories. My Alias stories have nothing to do with whatever is happening on the show now.

Soon the wedding took place and it was time for the reception.

Sydney sat through the reception with a smile on her face. She was happy for Francie and Paul but all she could think about, was if the whole Sd-6 takeover was over, and how it had went, and more importantly, about Vaughn.

As soon as the reception was over, Sydney hurried home to see if anyone had left her any messages, to let her know how it had went.

Pulling into her driveway, Sydney hopped out and rushed to the front door.

When she stepped inside she saw something that made her eyes widen.

There was a trail of red rose petals scattered down the hallway.

Puzzled and on her guard, she hurried down the hallway, following the trail of rose petals.

As she neared the arched doorway, which led into her living room, she noticed flickering light playing on the wall across from the living room door.

Suddenly she felt butterflies flickering in her stomach.

_"Could it be?"_ she thought as she slowly turned the corner to the living room and stopped in the doorway.

Standing there, in the middle of her living room, was Vaughn, in a black tuxedo, smiling.

Sydney just stood there, frozen in place, taking it all in.

The lights were all out except for the fireplace.

There was a dozen roses sitting on a sofa table and almost a carpet of rose petals scattered everywhere.

They were on the floor, tables, chairs; they were everywhere, in all different colors.

And Vaughn stood in the middle of it all, looking incredibly handsome, holding a small velvet box.

Walking over, to where Sydney was frozen in the doorway, he grabbed her hand in his and gently tugged her into the middle of the room. 

"Since I couldn't come to Francie's wedding, I thought maybe we could have one of our own." He said as he bent down, and got on one knee in front of her. 

"Sydney, I love you more than words can express. And Sd-6 is gone. So, will you marry me?" Vaughn asked staring at her.

Sydney started to laugh and cry all at the same time. "I love you too! Of course I'll marry you."

Pulling him up off of his knee, she kissed him soundly.

                                    **THE END!**

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
